


Dear Watson

by GSister



Series: Dear Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSister/pseuds/GSister
Summary: Sequel to Dear Holmes.  Correspondence continues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters do not belong to me (but if they did, I'D share… probably.) That said, this story was written purely for self entertainment and no money is being made, has changed hands, or has been paid out for the contents therein. Special thanks to my Beta BMP – who listened patiently to many a diatribe and fan girl squee in a fandom she has no interest in. Without her encouragement (nagging), constructive criticism, and long talks on characterization, I might still be writing pathetically depressing purple poetry, and what prose I did write, would NEVER be finished… 
> 
> ~Constructive Criticism will be graciously accepted  
> ~Flames will be used to toast marshmallows  
>  

My Dear Watson, 

I was most distressed to read of the fate of Tom Wiggins. Be assured, my dear friend, I know you did your best for him. Never have I met any individual with more compassion for their fellow man than you. I was happy to read that our little adventures, even such uninspiring ones such as those we deemed unfit for print, in some small way eased the minds of the soldiers you have met. But I feel sure it has more to do with your sensationalist storytelling than with the actual case. If you stick to the facts of the case as you retell them, I am sure they would be much less entertaining. Hardly worth an exercise in logical thinking at all. 

You commented that my description of the beehives gave you pleasant fodder for one of your flights of fancy. You’ll be happy to note that the hives are doing well, and I remain unwounded in the gathering of their product. I’ve enclosed some for you to share around, as I know you will. Mrs. Applebee, the housekeeper, has packed the box for me. She was afraid it would arrive to you as a sticky ball of honey-infused tobacco should I pack it myself. I didn’t tell her that I was sure you’d find a way to enjoy a smoke of the stuff anyway. 

The weather here has been uncommonly warm of late. It’s a pleasant change from the chill of the early Spring. I will admit that the cold rainy weather does make me feel every one of my years. Happily, it doesn’t happen as much here in the country as in Town. The days have been most pleasant, the nights cool, but not unbearably so. My experiments with the hives have been going very well. The only thing that would make this more boringly perfect would be you by my side, where you belong. I’m certain that should you let yourself, you’d enjoy the life of a country doctor. Please think about it old chap. The war can’t last forever. 

I’ll wrap this letter up now, old friend. It’s a very good thing that I’ve retired, as there hasn’t been a single puzzle worth note in the last fortnight. And the last instance worthy of logical thinking was only a moment’s work. Thankfully, the bees are engaging. 

Please take care of yourself, Watson. It wouldn’t do for my Boswell to have adventures without me. 

Sincerely yours, 

S. Holmes


End file.
